


I was just hanging out in my room and then I perioded all over the place.

by That_awkward_Writer_friend



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Best Friends, Brother & sister - Freeform, Family, Karen is shy, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, bunny if you squint, but thats okay we still love her, kenny is a good brother, like 5 years older, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_awkward_Writer_friend/pseuds/That_awkward_Writer_friend
Summary: Karen tells Kenny she is bleeding. They go to the store and then spend the rest of the night hanging out.





	I was just hanging out in my room and then I perioded all over the place.

Uneventful nights were uncommon in South Park, but when they came Kenny took full advantage of them. Legs crossed Kenny laid on his bed mindlessly flipping through a porn magazine as he turned the page there was a knock at his door and he looks up.

“Who is it?” he calls to the door voice muffled by the hood of his parka. “It’s Karen,” the voice behind the door replied before adding “Can I come in?” 

Kenny sat up and closed the smutty magazine setting it beside him on the bed. Kenny hummed out a yes loud enough for Karen to hear and she opened the door holding the edge of it for a moment then looking up at Kenny. “I’m bleeding.”

Kenny’s eyebrows raise and he quickly stands up getting in front of her couching down cupping her cheeks and looking her face over. “Where are you bleeding?” he asks moving to check her arms when he saw no blood on her face. The young girl shifts nervously watching her brother. “Down.. down there,” she said awkwardly causing Kenny to pause and look up at his sisters face.

An “Oh,” was all Kenny could muster up to say before standing up straight. Karen starts “I don’t know what I did, I didn’t cut anything-” Kenny shakes his head patting the top of her head. “You did nothing, common,” The older of the two started toward the bathroom the younger following shortly behind him.

The blonde took a deep breath looking down at Karen, she was eleven, was that early for this kinda stuff? He hoped it was actually her period and not just her colon bleeding or something.

Kenny crouches down and opens the cabinet under the sink Karen watching over his shoulder as he looked for feminine products. Kenny was starting to think that his mom already went through menopause before he finds a box of shitty tampons. They looked cheap and awful and Kenny didn’t like the idea or Karen putting one in anyways so he shoves it back in the cabinet before turning to Karen.

“Want to go to the store?” Kenny grabs the edge of the counter pulling himself to stand up. The brunette nods and smiles up at her brother. 

With that Kenny takes Karen’s hand in his and starts to walk to the front door. He opens the door and a blast of cold wind hits him and he quickly closes it again. He pulls his hand away from Karen’s and unzips his parka before holding it out for her. She looks at it a moment before slowly reaching up and taking it from him. “Thank you.”

Once the orange mass of cloth was on Kenny opens the door again and starts to walk Karen taking his hand and walking beside him. “You sure you won’t get too cold?” Karen asks looking up at her brother. Kenny nods, even if he did get too cold, worst case he died for a few hours and Karen wouldn’t even remember.   
The pair get to the corner store, Kenny searching the aisles before finding what he was looking for.

“Fuck this shit is expensive,” he says reaching out for one of the boxes of pads. “I can get free condoms from the hospital this is bull shit,” Karen frowns a little looking at the box then to her brother.

“I don’t need them it’s okay-”

“No you need them Karen,” He turns to look at her. “Mind reaching in that pocket there and pulling out a twenty?”

Karen looks down at the pocket and reaches in pulling out a few bills. She shuffles through the ones and fives before finding a twenty and holding it up to her brother. He takes the bill from her and she stuffs the rest of the cash back into the pocket. 

“Want to pick out a nail polish?” Kenny walks over to the bargain bin seeing one dollar nail polish “Pads are just seventeen, so we could pick out one,” Kenny reaches in picking up a bottle of the polish in pink.

Karen looks in and reaches in picking up a blue bottle looking at it. “Will you let me paint your nails?”

“Of course.”

Karen smiles and the two buy the pads and walk home.

Pad on after an awkward conversation on how to use it through the bathroom door Karen sat on Kenny’s bed, porn magazine on the floor and long forgotten. “Pink is your color,” Karen giggles as she brushes the paint onto her brothers nails.

“I think blue suits you,” Kenny says looking down at the manicure he tried his best to give Karen. Paint was in your cuticles but Karen couldn’t care less. Kenny was her best friend and all that mattered to her was spending time with her big brother.

“You like any boys?”

“No, do you?”

“Yeah, a cute blond one.”

Uneventful nights were uncommon in South Park and tonight wasn't one of those nights.


End file.
